1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a heater assembly, and more particularly to, a heater assembly for a dryer, in which hot wires are stably fixed.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Generally, a dryer is to dry the laundry using hot air generated from a heater provided therein. Recently, a dryer including a washing function is widely used. Specifically, the heater generates heat if electricity is supplied to coils provided inside the heater, and air is varied to dry hot air of high temperature by heat of the heater while passing the heater.
FIG. 1 is a sectional view illustrating a related art dryer including a washing function.
As shown in FIG. 1, a case 110 is provided outside a dryer 100, and a door 105 is provided at the front of the case 110. A drum 140 in which the laundry is received is rotatably provided inside the case 110. An inner space of the drum 140 is opened and closed by the door 105.
A tub 130 in which washing water is received is provided outside the drum 140. A dry duct 150 provided with a heater H is provided above the tub 130.
Specifically, one side of the dry duct 150 communicates with the inner space of the drum 140 and its other side is provided with a fan ventilating air into the drum 140.
A condenser duct 170 extended up and down is provided at the rear of the tub 130. The upper portion of the condenser duct 170 communicates with the other side of the dry duct 150 and its lower portion communicates with the inner portion of the drum 140.
Specifleally, a condensed water tube 175 is provided at the upper portion of the condenser duct 170 and jets condensed water to lower a temperature of air ascending along the condenser duct 170. A sump 181 is provided at the bottom of the tub 130. The washing water is collected in the sump 181 after washing. A drain pump 180 and a drain hose 182 are provided below the suntp 181 to drain the washing water.
A motor 190 is provided at one side of the bottom of the tub 130 to rotate the drum 140 provided in the tub 130. A central shaft of a pulley 195 connected to the motor 190 and a belt is fixed to the rear of the drum 140.
The operation of the dryer including a washing function will now be described.
First, after the door 105 is opened and the laundry is put into the drum 140, a power source is applied to the dryer. If the rotational force of the motor 190 is transferred to the pulley 195 through the belt, washing of the laundry is performed as the drum 140 is rotated.
Afterwards, after washing the laundry, the washing water is drained out along the drain hose 182 by the drain pump 180.
Meanwhile, if the power source is applied to the fan 160 and the heater H to dry the washed laundry, hot air is supplied into the drum 140.
Specifically, the air inhaled by the fan 160 passes the heater H provided inside the dry duct 150. At this time, air flowing inside the dry duct 150 is varied to dry hot air of high temperature by heat generated from the heater H.
The hot air flown into the drum 140 along the duct 150 absorbs water contained in the laundry rotating inside the drum 140. The air is varied to a wet air of high temperature and then the wet air ascends along the condenser duct 170 connected with the lower portion at the rear ot the drum 140.
The condensed water jetted from the condensed water pipe 175 connected with the upper portion of the condenser duct 170 flows along the inner surface of the condenser duct 170. At this time, the wet air of high temperture is heat-exchanged with the condensed water while ascending upwardly. Thus, the wster contained in the wet air is condensed and is downwardly dropped.
Therefore, the air is varied to a dry air again and is inhaled by the fan 160 so that it circulates inside the drum along the dry duct 150. By contrast, the dropped water is collected in the sump 181 along the inner circumference of the tub 130 and then is drained out.
However, the related art dry has several problems.
Since the heater includes coils heated at high temperature, it is difficult to stably fix the heater into the dry duct.
In addition, since the heater is expanded by heat, coupling between respective parts of the heater becomes loose.
Moreover, noise occurs in the heater due to vibration generated when the air passes the inside of the heater.